Moving On
by LinKueiKunoichi
Summary: He broke my heart five years ago. However, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Kasumi X Ryu Hayabusa


**A/N: Let's keep moving forward. Here is something new in order to get out of my writer's block. Decided to write this is Kasumi's point of view, mainly because I rarely write my fics in the character's perspective.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

…

**~Moving On~**

His muscular arms encircled my trembling body. My heartbeat quicken in fear as his breath hit the back of my neck. I didn't want to believe that it was happening. I closed my eyes to stop them from spilling the tears that were aching to fall. We didn't move. We didn't make a sound. All that we could hear is the sound of the rain hitting against the roof of the dojo that we had been staying in.

"I am sorry, Kasumi," his deep voice whispered in my ear as he tried to comfort me. "I really am."

'_No. Please don't do this to me. Not now, please.'_

Everyone had warned me about him, yet, I didn't want to believe their "lies." We had grown up together: my brother, Ayane, he, and me. I refused to believe that he was changed. He just couldn't have changed.

'_Heartless. Cold. Murderer.'_

Those were the words that members of my clan had used to describe what he was. We are no different then. Again, I could not wrap my mind to the very thought of him being a heartless person. Since the moment that I have joined the Dead or Alive Tournament, he always kept an eye on me from the shadows as a favor to my brother. He prevented others from harming me, and avoided fighting me directly. I wasn't even aware until after the fact that he had aided me in defeating Raidou. I always thought he cared about me…I thought he loved me like I loved him. I guess I was wrong.

My eyes opened once again. I unwillingly let the tears travel down my face. My heart became heavy as he finally let me go. I could hear his footsteps silently leading to the sliding door. I didn't want to see him go. Sliding it open, I can hear the rain pour down. He didn't make a sound and neither did I.

He signed. "I will take my leave."

I struggled to get a hold of myself. My body refused to turn to him. It was as though my feet had been glued to the ground. I wanted to stop him. If he walks out that door, who knows when I would see him again.

I dried the tears off my face and looked back at him. His emerald eyes take in mine. I could see the sorrow in his eyes. He really was sorry but it wasn't enough for me. My throat went dry the moment he slowly closed his eyes. With a simple nod, he placed his black mask over his head before I heard his final words.

"Farewell, Kasumi. Until we meet again."

He then stepped out into the rain with no attempt of looking back. The further he walked, the more I began to realize that my chance was slipping away. I did not notice that I was at the door watching him leave.

"Please, don't go." I whispered.

I desperately wanted to call out to him and beg him for a chance. To give us a chance, yet, the words couldn't be form from my mouth. The tears began again. He was already further away from me, but I had to try.

I dashed into the rain as I followed right behind him. The ground beneath me had become a hazard and caused me to slip. I roughly fell to the ground with mud covering my blue shinobi garb. When I looked up into the direction he was going, I noticed he was no longer in sight. I sat in the rain as my shattering heart felt completely broken.

It was my fault. I drove him away because I told him I love him. I brought my hands to my face to drown the tears that were falling and mixed with the rain.

"Ryu."

…

I've been reliving that day many times during the past five years through my dreams. I've lost count of how many. For so long, I had thought that it was my fault. I had confessed my feelings towards my guardian, Ryu Hayabusa. I thought he loved me just like I loved him. I thought we could have been together, but I was wrong.

Ryu didn't feel the same way about me. He told me that shinobi couldn't love. I later assumed that the true reason was that he was already in a relationship with the blonde woman who had joined him in the Dead or Alive Tournament. I was devastated and he tried to comfort me that day. Ryu thought it was for the best if he left me and let me live a life free from being a shinobi since my brother had remove my death sentence. And I did just that.

At first, I was so depressed that I didn't want to do anything. I thought about him every day and thought of what if he actually gave us a chance. My friends were at my side and brought me to my feet. They couldn't bare the sight of my sorrow. They made me traveled the world. I lived with Lei Fang for the first few months in China and later moved in with Hitomi in Germany after spending a year in America with Tina and several months with Helena in France. I was happy. I began to study everywhere I went. I learned different fighting styles as well. My friends had suggested trying out their fighting style which I did just for fun. I even tried dating once. At least I attempted to move on.

I haven't seen Ryu since that day. When Ayane and I had our seasonal outings, she often told me she spoke to Ryu while visiting our brother, Hayate. I made no attempts to ask how he was doing despite how much I still thought of him. It wasn't my concern. He broke my heart. However, Ayane told me that Ryu had been asking for me or how I was doing. I asked Ayane to not tell him anything or of my whereabouts. Ayane thought I was being unreasonable. Since we've been trying to repair our relationship, she agreed to it for the sake to avoid a feud with me.

Life had become simpler.

I gazed over at my alarm clock. It was still too early. I tried to go back to sleep when I heard a tapping on the door that lead to my balcony. It wasn't anyone trying to break in. I lived seven stories up. My initial thoughts were that it was Ayane. I feared of bad news. I shifted out of my bed, grabbing a jacket. Without looking out the curtains, I opened the door to find not Ayane but Ryu.

My heartbeat quicken at the sight of him. Not from fear. I was never afraid of him.

Ryu hadn't seemed to change much even though it has been five years. I have grown taller and more mature, while he still looked the same way that day he left me. The infamous Dragon Sword on his back. The black leather suit covering most of his body. The long brown hair being held back. His emerald eyes set on me.

"Ryu, what are doing here?" I asked him shyly.

He reached out for my cheek. Giving it a gentle stroke, I closed my eyes at the feel of his skin on mine. I placed my hand over his. When I opened my eyes a moment later, I could see the regret in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me. I was able to feel his beating heart from his chest. It was aching like mine when he left me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. "I made a mistake."

The next thing I knew was that he began to place several kisses on my cheek as he kept repeating his words. He went on to say that he regretted leaving me that day, and had been desperately been searching for me since then. He kept asking Ayane, but she didn't tell him. He went as far as following Ayane when she came to visit me.

"Ryu, I don't know what to say." I told him.

I was stunned. All this time, he had really loved me and was just fighting his emotions. He placed a firm yet loving kiss on my lips. I wasn't certain why I began to cry afterwards. Was it the fact that I was finally with the man I loved despite him breaking my heart before or was it that I still refused to let him go after five years? I embraced him.

"I will make it up to you," he said in my ear. "I swear. I won't let you go this time."

My response was just a simple kiss on his cheek. "We'll see."

He broke my heart five years ago. However, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I still and always will love him. So much for trying to move on, but now I couldn't care less. I was finally with my Dragon Ninja.


End file.
